Stuck Together
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: When Darth Vader, Banjo, Kazooie, King Pig, Fred Flinstone, and a Yellow Pikmin get accused of crimes, they are all forced to live together as punishment, with Crazy Hand as their tenant. How does the maniacal, magic glove justify these non Smash Bros related characters' presence? By using the Mii Fighters as a technicality! Oh, that sly shifty Crazy Hand! A request for Glumshanks.
1. Chapter 1

Darth Vader, Banjo, Kazooie, the King Pig from Bad Piggies, and Fred Flintstone all never expected to live together due to crimes they never committed. Especially not with a Yellow Pikmin. As such, they had to live in a small apartment building that only had two floors, with the base floor for storage. And just where was this apartment located? Next to the Super Smash Brothers Mansion, of course, with both of them being in the Summit as they had to accommodate costs for the cold related items. Anyway, the apartment tenant was Crazy Hand, because he was forced to find a new hobby after Master Hand scolded him yet again.

"So let me get this straight, how are we able to pass off as Smashers?" Darth Vader asked as he folded his arms together.

"Because I can bend the rules at any time!" Crazy Hand laughed as he then pointed at the lone, yellow colored Pikmin. "That, and he technically qualifies. He's the key to all of this, you know."

"I know just where to stick him..." Kazooie remarked with a smirk.

"KAZOOIE!" Banjo angrily exclaimed as he bonked Kazooie on the head, much to her annoyance.

"...Anyway, with Miis officially being recognized as Smashers, technically all of you can qualify. Since you can be playable and be part of the Fighting Mii Team."

"Well what about me?" King Pig remarked as he bounced. "I'm just a circular shaped pig! What's my excuse?"

Crazy Hand murmured as he moved his fingertips about. "Well... you're kind of an Angry Birds spinoff, and we have a ripoff of that as the new Target Mode..."

"...so I see." King Pig mumbled as he shrugged.

"I don't get it. What sane person would be _stoned_ enough to hit _rock_ bottom and leave someone like you in charge?" Fred Flintstone _pointed_ out as he pointed at Crazy Hand, having been told tales of how insane the crazed sentient glove was.

Crazy Hand laughed himself off at Fred's rock puns as he calmed down, remarking, "Well, being that I'm technically older than all of you, I should know how and when things should be in order! Now, _GO TO YOUR ROOM!_" Thunder boomed as Crazy Hand had a dark, purple glow around him.

The five non Super Smash Brothers related characters all looked at each other and shrugged as they headed into the apartment, getting a good look at the base first floor as Crazy Hand followed them in, with the yellow Pikmin stumbling around, accidentally firing off some electricity.

"So, what crime were you accused of?" Fred asked Darth Vader.

Darth Vader sighed as he placed his left hand on his forehead. "For stealing some chocolate cookies. I don't even like chocolate."

"Well I got framed for stealing woman's underwear, even though I don't need clothing," Kazooie blurted as she walked in between Darth Vader and Fred.

Banjo rubbed the back of his head with his right hand as he sighed. "I got sued for singing the Donkey Kong rap about myself... even though I recall no such thing..."

"And I got accused for ripping off Family Guy, even though that's a ripoff of a ripoff of me!" Fred exclaimed while raising his arms, folding them afterward. "...Which I'll admit that I'm an animated ripoff of the Honeymooners."

"And I got accused for eating bacon. Like I would eat my own kind!" King Pig scoffed as he bounced about.

The yellow Pikmin simply followed, not being able to talk as the crime he was accused of was for creating the Master Core, even though he had no idea on who that was. When all six of them reached the second floor, they noticed that there were four regular beds, with two small pet shaped beds for King Pig and the yellow Pikmin, all of them glancing at each other as Crazy Hand chuckled, moving his fingertips about.

"This is going to be so much fun...!" Crazy Hand stated gleefully as he began freaking everyone out.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, back at the Smash Mansion, on the rooftop were Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus' Smash Brothers fanfiction regulars Silver The Hedgehog and the gray colored Nintendo robot, the Robotic Operation Buddy, of which it was he that was actually playable in the series. They were talking amongst themselves as they noticed the new apartment, with Silver wearing a blue parka borrowed from Popo due to how cold it was.<p>

"I have the feeling that this is a cheap crossover," R.O.B. stated, not being able to move his mechanical arms due to the freezing temperatures.

Silver nodded in agreement as he was shivering, rubbing his arms together with both of his gloved hands. "I agree... something about this rubs me the wrong way, and it's not just the fact that I'm freezing my tail off..." He then sneezed, with it beginning to snow as the winds were starting to pick up from the northern direction.


	2. Chapter 2

"Greetings, my fellow kind of newcomers even though you're not really Smash newcomers!" Pit exclaimed happily as she skipped into the tenant, holding a basket of flowers as he giggled.

Darth Vader turned his head to Fred Flintstone, both of them sitting in their own, different colored sofas. "Is he... always like this?"

"The hell should I know? I never met the guy." Fred responded as he was holding a literal stone tablet, holding it in both of his hands.

"Oh, excuse me for not introducing myself!" Pit exclaimed as he shook hands with Fred. "Usually, I would excuse myself for being gassy sometimes, but I didn't introduce myself! I'm the main star of Kid Icarus, Pit!"

"...Whoever thought of that name for you must have been _pitted_ against rock bottom." Fred remarked as he chuckled.

Pit frowned as his white wings dropped. "I know my puns get a bit grating, but that was just _stone_ cold."

"Oh for the love of... just stop before I force choke you." Darth Vader stated as he clenched his right fist, scaring Pit.

"G-good thing I took a tinkle before I came here." Pit stated as he touched his fingertips together, getting back to his usual happy mood. "Anyway, how are you guys doing?"

"It's boring. And it stinks." King Pig stated as he bounced a couple of times. "That Crazy Hand chick is something else."

"...Crazy Hand isn't a girl." Pit commented as he placed his left hand on his face. "...But can't he just change forms and genders as he pleases?"

"Probably." Banjo added his two cents in as he was making pancakes. "I mean, he's a giant floating glove that's considered crazy. I'm sure he can do whatever he wants."

"Yeah. He could jerk it off if he feels like it." Kazooie commented as she was reorganizing all of the yellow jigsaw pieces she and Banjo collected on their various adventures.

Pit squinted his eyes as he watched the yellow Pikmin trying to carry some fruits, only to drop them on the floor as Pit helped the yellow Pikmin out by getting the fruits up.

"Here you go, little buddy." Pit remarked with a smile as he got back up, turning to the others. "Anyway, I all hope you enjoy your time here with us!" He then gave them a thumbs up sign as he merrily skipped out of the apartment.

Darth Vader shook his head as he glanced back at his newspaper. "I really hope the other folks around here aren't like that angel kid. He's so optimistic, it hurts."

"Yeah, his pun make me rethink how I churn out my rock puns." Fred added as he rubbed the top of his black hair. "I just have to make sure that they don't bore of my stone jokes. They _rock_ the house every time I tell them."

Everyone groaned at Fred as they noticed the pun, with Kazooie slapping her forehead.

"Just stop while you're ahead, Flintstone. You don't want to go _bolder_ than you already are." Kazooie remarked with a smirk, making everyone groan once more as she made a rock pun herself.


	3. Chapter 3

Darth Vader yawned as he stretched his arms, watching Fred Flintstone trying to practice his bowling skills as Banjo and Kazooie were out adventuring, while the King Pig was firing himself into several brick walls using a giant sling shot, with the yellow Pikmin doing the cleaning all around the apartment.

"I have no idea why I feel so exhausted tonight," Darth Vader stated, tired as he took a glance at the window to see that it was the evening.

"Then go take a name. You'll feel much better." Fred stated as he chucked his bowling ball at the pins, cheering as he was waving his arms in the air.

Darth Vader sighed as he kept on contemplating on what to do, watching Fred tiptoe on top of the yellow Pikmin who was cleaning up the floor.

Meanwhile, Silver and R.O.B. watched as Banjo and Kazooie were collecting yellow musical notes around the Smash Mansion, turning to each other as they noticed Crazy Hand flying over them.

"Isn't it great? These guys are giving us a different output on things!" Crazy Hand stated as he moved his fingertips at a fast pace.

Silver lowered his eyes as he folded his arms together. "An output on what? These two are no more different than the Duck Hunt duo."

"I have to agree on that." R.O.B. agreed as he turned his head to the right, to see the Duck Hunt dog pulling Dark Pit's black shorts down, much to the black winged angel's annoyance as the Duck Hunt duck laughed.

"...Well, one is a dog and the other is a bear. There's enough difference there!" Crazy stated as he pointed at the ceiling, with Silver and R.O.B. just shaking their heads.


	4. Chapter 4

"I can't believe it!" Ike exclaimed as he and Male Robin panted, both of them on the Blue Team as they were fighting Fred Flintstone, who was posing as a Mii Brawler on the Green Team, being as bull headed and cocky as ever. All three of them were on a Final Destination style stage in Delfino Plaza, the most popular destination on Isle Delfino from Super Mario Sunshine. "We didn't prepare ourselves for this! And he's not even fighting for his friends!"

"Yeah... the scales were tipped, but not to our favor! I mean, come on, we're losing to a caveman!" M. Robin proclaimed as he dusted himself off, taking in slow breathes as he opened his eyes. "Just how did he get so good at brawling when he's just a Mii?"

"Well, fellas, I'll just have to _rock_ your worlds even more!" Fred stated as he grabbed a smart bomb and began tip towing towards the two Fire Emblem fighters, chucking the smart bomb at them like a bowling bowl as it exploded on contact, chuckling. "And that's how we do it in Bedrock! **Yabba dabba doo!**"

* * *

><p>Back in the tenant, Darth Vader and Kazooie were watching the fight that was happening on Isle Delfino, with Banjo making juicy hamburgers as King Pig was out practicing his bike skills to personally go toe to toe with Wario, while the Yellow Pikmin was going through the closet, seeing ancient junk that Darth Vader brought from the remnants of the Death Star.<p>

"He is a pretty good bruiser. But I can easily slice him into pieces. Or just force choke him." Darth Vader stated as he sipped some Diet Coke Cola, somehow drinking through his mask as he was referring to Fred.

"_Peh!_ I can't believe we have to cosplay as dumb Miis just to get some action around here! I could peck everyone's eyes out if they let me fight the way I am!" Kazooie bragged as she flapped her wings several times.

"Kazooie, you already got us into enough fights to last us for a lifetime," Banjo stated as he then turned around, shocked to see an injured Silver and R.O.B. glancing at him. "What on earth happened to you guys?"

"King Pig is what happened to us." R.O.B. bluntly told as he wasn't able to raise his metal arms, due to them falling off.

"He's trying to become the next Wario." Silver groaned as he was holding a blue colored ice pack to his head with his right hand.

"Isn't this great? Now we can have more fill ins for the Smashers when they get sick!" Crazy Hand gleefully exclaimed as he flew in front of the characters, twitching his fingers.

The others just glanced at each other and sighed, with Crazy Hand laughing as the yellow Pikmin was running for his life, being chased by a black colored probe droid.


End file.
